


Unbreakable Vow

by xenasoul



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: avengerkink, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Violence, Romance, Roughness, Sexual Content, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenasoul/pseuds/xenasoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on prompt: "The Avengers are in the middle of battle, for some reason Thor cannot reach to Mjölnir and Cap has to wield it against a few of the bad guys before returning it to Thor. Thor is unexpectedly aroused by this turn of events, or maybe not so unexpectedly." at avengerkink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable Vow

**Author's Note:**

> \+ I don't know if that's what anon wanted, it feels kinda rushed but I hope you like it anyway. :)  
> \+ I want to thank the sweet owner of Hammer my Shield on tumblr that pointed this prompt to me. Without her I wouldn't have grabbed this. So thank you!  
> \+ Unbetaed. I'm really sorry about any mistakes you may find here. If you read this please comment!

  
  
________________________________________

______

  
The gooey thing and her offspring are in advantage. Not even Hulk managed to grab the thing because it was so slippery that escaped through his huge, green fingers and so far the only result they got came from Iron Man when Tony managed to cut several pieces of the thing’s multiple arms with his shots. The problem was that the armor’s energy was draining away at every second, and Thor had lost his precious Mjolnir when he was thrown several feet away by one of the creatures. He didn’t see where his hammer had fallen. Now Thor stood against the creatures with his body covered in alien goo and wrestled them with his bare hands, throwing large rocks, cars, and everything at hand really. But damn it if he had his hammer all of this would have ended already!

 

_"Thor, fry them!"_

"I uh, I can not!"

_"What? What the fuck not? These things melt with energy and my tank is almost empty! You are the fucking god here so do godly stuff!”_

 

Thor merely grunted in response through the communicator. But he was too busy throwing a huge block of cement on top of two creatures who were about to attack him. That was frustrating! In a second it could all be over, if he only had enough time to plead his hammer into his hands ...

Suddenly something blue passed like a blur in front of Thor. He blinked several times, surprised, and smirked when he recognized Steve. But then his smile froze when he saw what the Captain was holding on his hand.

 

Steve attacked two of the creatures approaching with Mjolnir, making their gelatinous heads explode against the ground with the force of the blow and the other against a wall where it exploded making goo spread everywhere. Panting, Steve turned to Thor and smiled, showing off his hammer.

"Have you lost something?"

Thor could not form words; he just stared astonished at the Captain. His shock must have appeared on his face because the next moment Steve was right in front of him, looking at him with concern.

 

"Thor? Are you okay?"

Thor nodded.

"Good. We need you to do your thing. Here,”—Steve hands Mjolnir back to Thor and he takes it with trembling hands. Steve noticed. "Are you sure you're okay? Did all this goo left you out of it?"

"I uh. I do not--I'm fine." He lied. Thor was not well, and his pants were suddenly tight and uncomfortable in the region of his lower abdomen now. But he did not say anything. Thor grabbed his hammer, turned and flew to the sky to summon a thunder strong enough to kill these creatures. It worked.

 

**~8~**

 

 

Thor thought that Jane was _the one_. The right one for him. His beautiful, gentle Jane that was so dedicated and brave at the same time. Jane, who never gave up on finding him, that fought for him. Jane that made Thor love humanity and made him love her ...

But none of that mattered now.

None of that mattered now that Mjolnir was wielded by his _soul mate_.

Because that's what Steve was. Only Thor’s soul mate could wield Mjolnir as he did in the battle of weeks ago. Thor spent days mulling over the scene in his head, trying to understand how it was possible for a Midgardian to hold his hammer like a mere object, and nothing came to mind. Nothing. Until Thor began to realize that every time he saw Steve in his workout clothes (shorts and t-shirt that marked every muscle in his sculpted body), he got hard. Thor watched him hit the sandbags. Watched as the muscles flexed with every blow, admiring his strength, lusting at how his _round buttocks swayed as he moved ..._

 

And Thor had to get out for fear that his erection would open a hole in his pants. He went to his room, locked himself in the bathroom and masturbated thinking about Steve. He never felt anything like that in relation to Jane. Of course he touched himself thinking about her while stuck in Asgard away from her and without hope of a reunion when the Bifrost was destroyed, but it was nothing compared to this. What Thor felt for Steve was raw and primitive, a feeling so strong he could barely control it. His chest seemed like it would burst with affection when he looked at Steve first thing in the morning rubbing his eyes like a small child, and Steve would smile at him in a way that he didn’t for anyone else!

 

And that's why he knew that Steve was the right one. And when he was absolute sure of that, Thor did not lose more precious time and approached Steve when they were alone in the gym. Thor pushed him against the wall and stole a kiss from a surprised Captain. Steve was reluctant at first, confused, but soon Thor got him going. Steve kissed him back with the same enthusiasm, grasping the demigod’s long hair and rubbing their bodies desperately. In a quick move Thor manhandled the Captain against the wall, getting chest to back, and grabbed a handful of the damned black shorts that tortured him so much and pulled the thing from Steve's body, ripping it to pieces. Thor gasped when he saw that Steve had no underwear and his cock jumped at the sight, lengthening and getting thicker by the minute. Thor growled low on his throat and proceed to take him to a more comfy mattress to worship his perfect body.

 

This happened on their first time together. Now Thor was calmer and smiled at the flushed face of Steve while they made sweet, gentle love. Thor wanted to tell Steve about what he knew about them, about the whole **truth** , but did not know how. He didn’t want to push him away. But he **had** to.

When they’d finished and were catching their breath, Thor turned to Steve. "My love..."

 

"Yeah Thor ... what is it?"

 

"You see uh. Would you consider a request of mine?"

 

Steve opened one eye to look at him. "A request? And what would it be?"

 

"I would like. I would like to take you to the Midgardian altar."

 

What the hell—Steve opened both eyes, totally confused. "What did you say? An altar? What are you talking about?"

 

"From the altar you Midgardians take your beloved ones for the ceremony of love. Surely you know what I mean"

 

Of course he knew. But it was too surreal to be true! "Thor. You're asking me to... to _marry_ you? Is that it?"

 

The shock on Steve’s face might have discouraged Thor, but no. He then explained to him that in Asgard they were practically married, because the union of soul mates was an unbreakable vow. There was no turning back, and the ceremony was just a formality, a festival to celebrate the eternal union.

 

Steve got out of bed then and began to walk from one side to another. Thor now got worried and just watched him walk without going anywhere. Suddenly Steve mumbled something intelligible and ran to the bathroom where he locked himself and stayed there for a long time. Thor sighed with grief when his attempts to get him out of there failed, and he was about to leave when the bathroom door opened and Steve ran out of it, walking up and hugging Thor hard.

 

"I love you" Steve whispered in Thor’s ear, making the demigod embrace him tight when his voice trembled with emotion.

 

"Then stay with me. Going to the altar or not, it does not matter. In my heart you already belong to me from a long time"

 

Steve nodded, feeling his eyes burn with unshed tears. Who would have thought that that skinny, frail boy, rejected by everyone would be loved by a demigod? Steve never thought! But he was so grateful for this turn of events!

 

And damn. Now he had a wedding to plan!

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank you readers of AO3 that are giving me much more reviews and love than I'm getting on livejournal. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
